


feeling safe

by georgerus63



Series: mercedes universe [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Everyone fucks George, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this for a thirst blog, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, it's the first time i've written f1 smut please don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerus63/pseuds/georgerus63
Summary: George's boyfriends fulfill him one of his deepest fantasies
Relationships: George Russell/Lewis Hamilton/Torger "Toto" Wolff, George Russell/Lewis Hamilton/Torger "Toto" Wolff/Peter "Bono" Bonnington/James Vowles, Peter "Bono" Bonnington/James Vowles
Series: mercedes universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087988
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	feeling safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeny1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/gifts).



> I wrote this for 3303andhtirst on tumblr and I decided to post it here now, I hope you enjoy it!! Please don't take it to serious as all of this is entirely fictional!
> 
> Kai, I'm very happy you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun to take inspiration from your blog, thank you a lot!!

It's late when George makes his way home, the sim work at Williams has kept him up longer than he originally expected. The ride is long and by the time he reaches the house he shares with his boyfriends it's dark already, exhaustion clinging to his bones. 

He locks the car once it's parked next to the others and stops in his tracks for a moment, there are two other Mercedes lined up next to Toto's black A class and Lewis silver AMG. 

George isn't sure if he has seen them before when he was at the factory for testing but it could be that Toto and Lewis have some colleagues over. 

He shakes his head and makes his way towards the door, the light shining through the window in the living room but nobody is apparently there.

Strange, he thinks, maybe they're eating in the kitchen or are on their terrace in the back. 

But when he steps inside the house, the warm air hits his cold cheeks and he can hear quiet laughter coming from upstairs. 

_ So Toto's office?  _ he thinks. 

Maybe he can sneak his way past them towards the shower and slip under the covers in their bedroom, he's quite tired and not in the mood for meaningless smalltalk. To be fair, he originally planned to relieve some stress with his daddies tonight, cuddle afterwards and then enjoy his days off with Roscoe as Mercedes is still working hard on next year's car.

"Baby you're back?" Lewis pops his head around from the kitchen and watches as George takes off his coat and trainers, effectively disrupting his thoughts. 

"Yep just arrived. Who's here?" He nods with his head towards the cars outside.

"Oh just some guys, they had some ideas they wanted to talk about longer."

The glint in Lewis' eyes tells George he's lying but he just accepts it, thoughts already with the warm water and the bed. 

The older Brit steps closer, arms wrapping around George's torso as he starts pressing soft kisses onto his nose and cheeks.

"How about you take a shower baby and then join us. We have a surprise for you, only if you want of course…" He whispers while mouthing at George's jaw and it suddenly hits George, Lewis lips sending sparks of electricity through him.

"You didn't tell them-"

"They know what you've been up to baby boy. You've been a little too cosy with Toto after your race in Bahrain but already had their suspicions before. And Toto and me simply know what you want, even if you're too shy to say it. We can read you like an open book baby." 

"Who's here?" George repeats and feels excitement spreading through his stomach, all signs of tiredness suddenly vanished.

"Peter and James." George blushes madly again as Lewis tugs him softly upstairs, the excitement filling his whole body, making his legs tingly and wobbly at the thought alone what could happen tonight. 

He has had this fantasy for a long time, the fantasy of the guys at Mercedes using him just so he can make his daddies proud once more and thank them properly for giving him his chance with the big guys. He never said it out loud, too afraid his boyfriends would think they weren't good enough for him but apparently they had looked right through him once again, reading his thoughts like he was an open book.

Lewis pulls him towards the bath, the office of Toto in the other direction so they still haven't seen George has arrived home but he can faintly hear their voices. Lewis helps him out of the clothes quickly, the warm air making relax immediately as he feels the excitement making his fingers shake.

"Calm down." Lewis whispers again as he loses his clothes too, gentle steering them under the warm stream of the shower. 

"Toto will talk with you beforehand too, then we set the boundaries okay? No one will touch you if you don't want to be touched." Lewis continues as George hums when he feels Lewis elegant fingers brushing shampoo into his wet hair.

"Do you actually have something from the factory to talk about or are you just waiting for me to get ready, Lew?" 

"No, we really had some stuff to discuss." The fingers wander down towards George's neck, softly massaging the sore muscles with a shower gel that smells like magnolia and vanilla, the one George loves so much.

"Although yes, we were waiting for you. After all you're the main attraction tonight." Lewis hands wander down to his stomach, softly caressing his soft skin as George's breath starts to hitch. "But if you're tired baby boy, we will do it another day. Remember, nothing happens without your consent tonight."

"Mh."

"Talk to me baby, you know the rules. Don't want to start the night with a punishment, don't we?"

"No." George smiles and turns around so he faces his amazing boyfriend who slings his arms around his waist and pulls him close, warm skin meeting warm skin. "I know nothing will happen without my consent tonight,  _ daddy _ . About the punishment-"

Lewis raises his eyebrow and George shuts his mouth but the smirk stays.

"Don't push my patience baby or I'll tie you to the bed and then you just get used like a fucktoy. No fun for you, just for us." Lewis loves seeing the smirk disappear and how George's pupils start to dilate, a soft moan escaping his lips as Lewis hands wander lower before he pulls away and starts washing the shampoo off his body as George feels his beating heart calming down again. 

He's slightly aroused, some blood has already gone downwards but if Lewis wants to dress him up for their guests, he should really calm down otherwise the lingerie would just irritate his soft, hairless skin.

His boyfriend pulls him once more out of his thoughts as he wraps him into a fluffy towel, gently scrubbing him dry before George takes a fresh towel and does the same for Lewis.

"Any colour preference tonight?"

"Maybe something in mint? Or black like your race suit?" George hums as Lewis wraps the large towel back around his shoulders, drying his brown hair with a smaller one.

"Black would be nice, you look so sexy in it."

"And I want to leave that dark blue set for some other time, it's new and I only want to share it with you and Toto."

Lewis smiles at him and presses a kiss on his forehead. "Okay baby, then let's get you dressed up, shall we? Do you want help?"

"Please," George smiles, his fingers are shaking again and he loves it whenever one or both of them assist him, it makes a warm, giddy feeling spread through his whole body. 

He takes Lewis' hand and pulls him towards their dressing room, to the corner where they store all his lingerie. George has to admit he got quite a collection over the past two years they have been dating, Toto and Lewis coming back regularly with new lingerie they discovered during their days off between race weekends, having bought it with the only purpose to make him,  _ their _ boy look pretty for  _ them _ . It ranges over lace panties in the most beautiful colours to stockings and garter belts, a few corsets and bustiers thrown in. He likes dressing up, showing his beautiful body to his boyfriends, presenting himself like a gift that waits to be unwrapped.

He giddily pulls a drawer open, he knows by heart where he stored his precious belongings and pulls a black simple looking carton out of it. The lacy set is wrapped in tissue paper and he feels Lewis' gaze on him as he carefully pulls it out, laying it out in the soft carpet in front of him. It consists of black stockings that are stuck on a wide lace belt above the hips, making his waist look even smaller than it is already. There are tiny black lace panties who have little flowers embroidered onto them, hiding nothing just like the fitting bralette that is decorated in similar flowers.

"Should I help you baby?" Lewis' voice breaks through to him and George knows he's slipping already, his brain turning mushy at the things that are going to happen soon.

"George are you still with me? Because if not, we stop immediately and I get Toto. We're doing nothing tonight without setting the rules." He brushes a few semi dry strands back behind George's ear as the young Brit lifts his gaze to look into Lewis' eyes, who is dressed in a sweater and some tight black boxers now.

"I'm okay, just too excited I guess." He whispers as he shamefully turns his head, cheeks burning bright in excitement.

"Shshsh, that's fine. But you know the rules, we don't do anything you haven't clearly agreed on and this right here is a first one for you. If you think you can't last any longer, I'm getting Toto right now."

"No, I think I can do it!" George answers quickly, clasping onto Lewis' strong arm that flexes under the violet Tommy Hilfiger jumper. "Please just help me get dressed." Lewis smirks and George adds a quiet  _ daddy _ under his breath as Lewis presses his soft lips onto George's ones.

It's not a deep kiss but it makes George relax more, lightly grabbing onto Lewis' arm to steady himself while he sits on the ground, body hidden by nothing then the big towel.

Lewis pushes the towel from his shoulders and backs off, taking in George in all his naked glory while George enjoys the possessiveness he can see glinting in his dark eyes. 

"You're so pretty, so freaking amazing." The older man takes the panties after a few moments and hands them to George who takes the flimsy fabric with shaking fingers and pulls them on quickly, a weird sense of comfort washing over him when he feels the fabric gliding over his skin.

"Thanks daddy." 

Lewis just smiles reassuringly and helps him into the bralette, tightening it gently on his back as George just sits still and stares into the void.

He needs to be careful, the sweet thought of just letting it go and shutting his brain, giving into the temptation of letting his boyfriends, daddies, handle him is just too enticing.

"Lewis stop-" Within seconds, Lewis hands disappear from his back, turning him around.

"What is wrong George?"

"I can't do it much longer, please get d-" He whispers, tears filling his eyes. He disappointed them, he has finally the chance to show them how good he is, how well they trained him and he can't even make it until they're close to the bedroom. "Please get Toto."

Lewis just nods and presses a kiss onto his nose, just as soft and gentle as his fingers have been the whole time. "Sure, give me a second."

He gets up and George looks after him, eyes brimming with tears now and he has to bite his lips to not let out a sob as soon as he is alone.

He disappointed them, they did all of this for him, planned it out because he wanted it and now he lets them down. George feels a few wet trails on his cheeks when he brings his hand up to wipe his eyes. His arousal is straining his panties and he feels even worse, having a half breakdown before they could start anything while he is so horny already.

"George?" Toto appears next to him, he can smell his aftershave and a wave of comfort rushes through him as he clings tightly onto the tall Austrian.

"Hey are you okay? Lewis said you're a bit overwhelmed."

"I can't last much longer, daddy." He whispers and Toto seems to register immediately what is happening, eyes widening as he raises his eyebrows.

"Too excited already?"

George blushes madly and nods slightly, eyes averted to his feet as he presses his legs together and pulls them close to him.

"Do you want to stop? If it is too much, I send James and Bono home. Nobody expects you to do anything tonight if you're not feeling like it." He says quietly and kisses George's forehead while his large hands cup his face to wipe the tears away. "What do you think about that baby?"

"No, I want to do it. I just-" George gestures with his hands, words slipping from him again and he can feel new tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm slipping already but Lewis said we will talk before we start and now-"

"Now you can't last much longer without dropping into subspace." Toto chuckles and presses another kiss on his hair, softly pulling George once again closer to him.

"No need to be embarrassed about it, we could have talked about it sooner. This is our fault for surprising you with it and not talking first."

George vehemently shakes his head, fingers clinging onto Toto's pristine white shirt. "Daddy no-"

Another raised eyebrow makes George shut his mouth and look down in shame again, he knows better than to talk back against his daddies usually.

"Baby what do you want tonight?" Toto asks after a short break George has used to collect himself as he feels Toto's fingers lights brushing over the straps of the lacy bralette he's wearing.

"I don't really know…" He mutters and Toto chuckles again.

"You surely have imagined this before otherwise you wouldn't want this. What do you want us to do?" He asks again, a certain firmness underlying his words. "Speak clearly, nobody here will judge you for your own wants and fantasies."

George nods, eyes locking with Toto's who now seems so much larger to him, towering above him and he allows himself another moment to collect his thoughts.

"I- I want you and James to watch please. Because you're always watching me when I'm in the car and Lewis and Bono… I want them to open me up together and Bono can go first because of the race-"

"Baby." Toto's voice is sharp now, "I thought we discussed that what has happened at the race wasn't your fault."

"But it feels like it. And I want to make it right again. Bono can go first but no choking or bondage or anything."

"Of course baby, we do nothing you have not agreed on," Another light kiss is pressed onto his lips and George smiles brightly at Toto, his stomach fluttering as his cock rubs against the lacy material of his panties. 

"I- I want him to be gentle if he's okay with it. Lewis can go after him and he can be hard with me because I didn't do well in his car." He whispers and feels Toto brushing over back with his warm hand, making George relax a bit more.

"And I want to suck James off to show him I'm grateful for the strategies he made for me. And then you go last to show them you own me daddy."

The last part comes out as mere whisper and George can feel Toto's arms tightening around him once more before his head is being lifted by Toto's large hands and he is pulled in a deep kiss, lips moving against each other as he feels the tongue of the older slowly licking over his lower lip. A breathy moan escapes George's throat as he feels himself relax into his daddy's arms, mouth opening to allow Toto to push in his tongue, roaming through the younger one's mouth.

Toto then pulls away from him after what feels like an eternity, George whining loudly at the loss of the nice feeling but one glance at Toto's face is enough to remind him to behave, his breath slowly calming down. 

"We're not done yet baby. What safe word do you want to use? And what safety system?"

"Can we use Williams again?"

"Sure baby."

"And I want to use the color system. Red for stop, yellow for break and green for everything is okay." George quietly explains and Toto looks deep into his eyes as he listens, proudness painted all over his face. 

When they started their relationship roughly two years ago, they made this rule that if George wants anything he has to say it loud and clear or otherwise it wouldn't happen. It gave George the confidence to voice out his preferences and be comfortable in setting the boundaries in all their scenes, his consent as sub alone deciding over the actions they did in bed. And George couldn't complain because otherwise he wasn't sure if he would be able to say such things openly, giving his Dom's, his  _ daddies _ that much trust.

"And when I'm not able to talk, I will either slap someone's upper arm or pinch it to show I need a break. Everything stops immediately when I do it, right?"

"Of course baby, I make that clear to them. They would never want to hurt you and I trust them. Do you trust them too?"

George nods immediately. "Yes daddy."

"Do you want to call them certain names? Do you want them to call  _ you _ certain names?" 

Immediately there is blood rushing towards his face and George has to bite his lip to not let slip out another whimper as he thinks back to his fantasy.

"Uh- I-"

"Come on baby, use your words." Toto mutters softly and scratches over George's scalp.

"Can you call me slut? I mean baby is fine but-"

"I get it, don't worry." Toto sounds amused about it and George relaxes immediately, he loves it when his daddies can read his thoughts easily, it makes him feel understood by them.

"Anything else baby?" Toto lets his finger wander teasingly under the bralette, softly brushing over his nipple as George knows what he's doing. They've talked about everything now, there is no problem if George starts to drop into subspace.

The boy lets out a quiet whimper as he points towards the belt and stockings he hasn't put on yet and Toto wordlessly grabs the thin fabric for him.

George feels the warm hands softly helping him into the belt, pulling it over his long legs and clipping it into place on his hips, the feeling of the material making the sub feel safe. The older then gently rolls the long stockings over George's feet, shins, knees until they sit comfortably in the middle of his tight and clips them onto his belt.

George feels his dick straining hard against the lacy material of his panties. "Daddy thank you but-" He moans out, fingers tangling into the white material of his Dom's dress shirt, grabbing the material. "Please-!"

"What baby? What is it that you want?" Toto muses while nibbling onto the boys neck, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin.

"I need you to touch me, you and Lewis and-"

His daddy interrupts him with a harsh kiss, shutting the whimpering pretty mess on the floor in front of him effectively pressing George flat on his back as he towers above him for a second, messily kissing the younger breathless. George's pupils are blown wide when Toto lets go of him, a cocky smirk on his daddy's lips as he easily scopes the lanky boy up, carrying him towards their master bedroom.

It's the largest room in their house, the bed is massive as it has to fit three people in comfortably and Toto easily drops his boy onto the pristine sheets. The blinds are already closed as Toto turns on the bedside lamps, the warm light making George's skin shimmer and his eyes glint. There is some spit on the boy's lip from their kissing which Toto wipes away with his thumb easily as George stares up to him, Toto can see that every thought has vanished from his baby's brain.

"What do you think, are you ready?"

"Yes daddy." His baby boy looks confident while he tries to rub himself against the sheets, which is hard, given that George is now in a kneeling position, legs folded neatly under him, hands pressed flat onto his thighs.

A raised eyebrow and a glare is enough to stop George from squirming around immediately. 

"I will get Lewis to start preparing you while I discuss the details with Peter and James now. If you even think about touching yourself, I will end this immediately and you will be punished in front of them. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes daddy." George whispers shamefully as he lowers his head in a submissive gesture, lightly exposing his neck for his daddy.

"Good boy." Toto smirks one more time and then leaves quickly, his feet making no sound on their fluffy carpet.

George feels his legs trembling in excitement as he moves down from the bed, sinking onto the carpet in the same kneeling position.

He knows how Lewis likes it more if he is below his daddies, he loves feeling so small and vulnerable in front of them.

With shaking fingers he corrects the position of his stockings, pulling them up a bit more and fixes his belt. 

_ Daddy will not like it if I look messy and cheap _ , he thinks as he fumbles with the lace of his bralette.

When he looks up, Lewis still isn't there but he can hear their voices from outside the bedroom, they seem closer now. He also realises that they have moved two armchairs in front of the bed, giving those two lucky people who sit down in them a first class seat to watch him getting fucked.

Excitement rushes through his body as his brain starts imaging what happens next and he has to duck his nails into his thighs to stop himself from touching his aroused dick that leaks against the flimsy material of his panties.

"You look so fucking pretty baby." Lewis steps into the room and George bites his lip to stop himself from moaning as Lewis tucks his fingers into his brown hair and jerks his head up, making him stare directly into the dark eyes.

"You have no clue how hard it is for me to share you tonight. Nobody should be allowed to see you like this, nobody except Toto and me." The older whispers into George's ear, hot breath making the subs skin prickling. "You belong to us baby boy, don't ever forget that."

Lewis lets go of George's hair and moves to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

"Lean over the bed." He says casually and George follows easily, leaning his upper forward on the sheets. Lewis walks behind him and kicks his legs open, making George feel exposed, cold air hitting the barely covered skin.

"Good boy. Or should I say good slut? Look how easily you follow my commands, already dripping wet just from my voice."

A broken moan escapes George's lips as Lewis chuckles darkly, pulling the panty aside to expose George's hole, fingers dragging through his crack, over his balls.

George can feel his daddy shift behind him and he impatiently moves his ass backwards, which earns him a hard slap on his cheek.

"Where are your manners baby boy, I thought we trained you better?"

"I'm sorry daddy!" He wails out when his daddy hits his other cheek, making the skin sting uncomfortably and his heart skipping a beat.

"I really don't want to introduce you to our guests like that if you can't behave…" George feels a finger slowly caressing his hole, moving down to his balls again as Lewis presses a soft kiss onto the rosy skin, tongue swiftly teasing his hole. George feels weak under his daddy's influence, another soft moan leaving his throat. "Would be a shame if they think we haven't trained you properly. You don't want to ruin our reputation like that, am I right?"

"Yes daddy."

"I thought so." Lewis' long fingers wander back to his hole and George has to bite down on the sheets when he feels Lewis forcing his finger in, dry, making him jerk in pain.

"Stay still or daddy gets mad. Good boys have to earn their lube privilege and so far you haven't impressed me much tonight."

George whimpers at the sound of his Dom's icy voice, staying still this time when Lewis pulls out.

There is a sudden shuffling sound coming from the corridor and Lewis gets up from behind him.

"Doesn't he look pretty?" 

Georges' head flies around to the door and he feels his face heating up. Toto smirks down on him while Peter and James lean comfortably against the door frame, their sleeves rolled up. The young boy whines as he hides his face into his hands in shame but Lewis' hand is back in his hair and jerks his head up once more.

"You wanted this baby boy, now show our guests how well trained you are. Bono?"

The blonde man steps forward to him, softly stroking through George's hair as he tries not to think about how exposed he is to the four older men.

"You look so pretty Georgie. Even better than in your white Mercedes clothes or the racing suit." The older whispers.

George opens his mouth to respond but only a loud moan escapes him as he feels two lubed up fingers entering him suddenly, Lewis back in his position behind the boy without him noticing.

"What is up with your manners today George? You just received a nice compliment from Bono and you don't thank him?" Lewis' hand slaps his upper thigh, making his skin skin in pain and his dick jerk against the lacy cage.

"I'm sorry daddy, thank you Bono!" He wails out while Lewis starts scissoring him, stretching him properly with no mercy.

Peter just smirks and George feels his knees turning wobbly, pulling the other man into a kiss.

It's a bit awkward at first, the race engineer feels so different from his daddies but the kiss is still so soft and gentle, making him relax a bit more, easily accepting the scene. George can't help himself but moan into it as he feels Bono's fingers gliding over his neck, the ghostly like touch leaving goosebumps all over his body.

Lewis pulls away from him the same moment Peter brakes the kiss and George mewls, weakly reaching behind to grab his daddy, making him continue.

It earns him another harsh slap on his ass. "Up on the bed, on all fours. Present yourself baby." Lewis says as he gets up and pulls Peter away from the young Brit, enveloping the engineer in a hot kiss, hands tangled in each other's clothes.

A whimper escapes Georges' lips when he turns around and sees Toto and James sitting in the armchairs now, both looking absolutely relaxed, identical smirks playing around their lips. He can see how tight their jeans are, arousal hidden by nothing more than the rough fabric and it takes George every ounce of self control to not just walk over, drop on his daddy's thigh and rub himself off. No they would punish him so badly, he wouldn't be able to walk around the house for a few days.

Instead he climbs on the bed, spreads his legs and falls forward on his elbows and lower arms, making himself as comfortable as possible while his hole is fully exposed to the two older men, the flimsy string of the panty covering nothing.

He feels the bed dip on both sides of him, fingers running over his back, thighs and ass cheeks.

"Doesn't he look pretty with Lewis' handprints all over him?" James asks and George drops his head down onto the sheets to hide his embarrassment.

"No need to hide your face pretty boy, after all you begged like a little slut for this to happen. And you misbehaved and disappointed us." Toto's voice cuts through the air and George mewls again, trying to pull away a bit as the men laugh loudly at his misery.

Somebody grabs his clothed hips harshly and pulls him back, making him spread his cheeks even wider.

"What a pretty hole your boy has…" Peter whispers and there are lubed fingers entering him again, mercilessly thrusting in and out as his dick is still caged into the uncomfortably tight panties, uncomfortably rubbing against the lace.

"Daddy please- please take them off!"

"What do you want me to take off huh?" Lewis' voice is suddenly so close to him, right next to his ear and George wails loudly as the fingers hit his prostate, making electric shocks go through his veins.

"Please take off my panties, it hurts daddy!"

"Fuck he's so hot." Peter breathes out and Toto chuckles again as George tries to turn around, tears in his eyes.

"You wanted to wear them, now get on with it." Lewis explains simply as his fingers start to make their way under the thin lacy material of his bralette, pinching and twirling his nipple. "I thought you were a big boy who has chosen those clothes by himself?"

"Ah daddy-!"

There's a fourth finger entering him now and George lets out a groan at the stretch that just feels so good. There's lube dribbling down his thigh and he feels so wet while Lewis continues playing with his nipples as Peter stretches him open.

"God he's so fucking lose. He could take two people at once." James says and Lewis starts to smirk.

"Oh yeah, if he's not being brat, this boy here can take us two easily. He loves being stuffed full, don't you Georgie?"

"Yes daddy!" George screams as Lewis pinches his nipple hard while biting down onto his sensitive skin at his neck, surely leaving a bruise.

"Behave George. Or otherwise the only thing filling you up tonight is the smallest plug I can find." Toto's voice is harsh and George immediately drops his head in shame.

"I'm sorry daddy, I will behave better." He whispers as Lewis lifts his chin softly, making him look up into his eyes.

"Colour, George?"

"Green, daddy, I'm okay." George whispers and Lewis smirks, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Is it okay if Peter fucks your pretty hole now boy? Are you ready?"

"Yes! Please, need you to fill me up!" He moans as Peter pulls his fingers out, leaving him clenching on air.

Lewis pulls him on his lap as Peter gets rid of his shirt and trousers, Lewis has lost his sweater and boxer too and George can't help himself to scrape his nails over his daddies thick arms and Lewis slowly rubs over his bralette, sending tingles through his body.

"Do you want to ride Peter's dick like the little slut you are, baby boy? Showing off your pretty lingerie?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Ask him nicely will you?" Toto says and George's head flies around. His other daddy has pulled his dick out of his trousers and he's clearly aroused, slowly stroking his length while watching the show that is happening on the bed right in front of him. 

George turns around again as Peter climbs back on the bed, having all his clothes lost. George eyes his dick hungrily that stands proudly against Bono's defined abs, he's bigger than average and he can't wait until he is finally filled and gets fucked.

"Can I please ride you?" He asks, fluttering his eyelashes because he knows it usually works with his daddies and Peter smiles softly at him, pulling him onto the older's lap.

"Of course you can Georgie." He whispers as George can see Lewis grabbing the lube to slick Peter's dick up. George uses the moment to attack the lips of his unsuspecting guest, making Bono moan against his lips, tongues softly gliding around each other. George opens his mouth wider, inviting Peter in, the older thrusting forward as George starts to rub himself against Peter's thigh.

A harsh pull on his bralette makes them stop, Lewis having raised his brows as he watches the sub blush.

"You really forgot your manners tonight George. I thought we trained you enough to know that good boys only get something when they nicely asked for it."

"Please daddy don't punish me, I'm sorry."

"You're apologising way too much tonight George. Looks like you've broken the rules a bit too often." Toto smirks at George as the young Brit shrinks down, lowering his gaze in a submissive manner.

"How is your colour George? Feeling like we can stray away from our original plan a bit?" 

He can hear Toto's voice but his brain feels too mushy as if he suddenly can't comprehend sentences anymore. He feels Peter softly stroking through his hair as Lewis starts talking.

"George? You're still with us? Come on baby, focus for us." 

George gazes up when Lewis pulls him into his own lap and meets Toto's and James's look who stare back at him but they look totally relaxed, no anger on their faces as George calms down. He turns around to see Bono lightly smiling at him and his brain clears for a second.

"Green. I think we can change plans a bit."

"Are you comfortable with being tied up?" Lewis whispers and George lets out a quiet mewl at the thought of losing the last string of control over his body.

"George."

"Yes that's okay. Please tie me up daddy, I deserve a punishment." 

"Sure you do baby, you've been naughty all night." The pleasant haze starts to fog up his brain again, body going pilant in Lewis arms, desperately awaiting whatever his daddy has planned for him. Toto stands up and gestures James with him as Lewis moves him over the bed, making him lay down on his back while Peter pulls his arms up above his head. He feels soft silk caressing his wrists as Toto and James start tying his wrists, Toto gently guiding James through the steps. George can feel the knots aren't as tight as they're usually, he could easily pull himself free in seconds if he needed it but he feels the safest he has ever been, the four men towering him gives him a weird sense of comfort and security. His mind is still clear enough to understand there will be nothing bad happening to him, making him feel happy and relaxed while being completely at their mercy.

He moans quietly and closes his eyes when he feels all their hands roaming over his arms, his torso, his thighs.

"What is your colour, baby?"

"Green. Please, please daddy-"

"What do you want, baby?"

"Please can someone fuck me?" He experimentally tugs lightly at his bounds and opens his eyes, staring right into Toto's brown ones. "Please daddies I'm so wet for you!"

Something changes in Toto's gaze and someone next to him groans but he can't tear his eyes away from his daddy, fixed on the man standing above him.

"Peter what do you think? Do you think he's been good enough for you now to deserve to be fucked? Or should we have another drink until he has learned his lesson?" 

George's expression turns into a shocked one while he tries to ignore the ache between his legs as he practically begs Peter with his eyes to not say yes to that offer.

"Please no, daddy please I'll be good for you!" He cries out and Lewis softly strokes over his cheek as Toto smiles down on him darkly.

"And why should we believe that baby boy? You've promised all evening to be good for us and here we are, you tied up because you couldn't behave."

"Really daddy, I promise to be good this time, please! I won't disappoint you anymore."

"I think he's ready, Peter." Toto smirks once again and George's eyes wander over Toto's body, his dick still sticking out of his jeans and George licks over his lips.

Lost in his thoughts to be a good boy for his Dom's, he wants to reach out to show his daddy what a good boy he is, that he can behave. But his hands don't move a bit, tied together onto the solid wooden frame and George whimpers when Toto shakes his head with a sly grin.

"What baby? You really think you deserve to touch me already? I don't think you deserve that yet. And one more desperate beg from you and I'll make sure you will be gagged for the rest of the night."

George quickly nods, he knows he has disappointed them all enough already and turns his head from Toto as he feels Lewis softly rubbing over his trapped dick.

It is bright red, hard against his stomach and he can't help himself but moan loudly when Lewis grips it tightly and Peter spreads his legs, fingers dragging through the lube that has tickled down from his hole in the meantime.

"God he's so fucking pretty like this," Peter groans as the tip of his dick lightly nudges his hole, George needing every ounce of self control to not push himself onto it. "And so wet already…"

Toto seems to motion something to Peter because next thing he knows is that the older Brit pushes in his cock all at once, making George wail out loud at the sudden stretch as Lewis attacks his neck once again, harshly sucking on the sensitive skin.

Peter's hands roam lightly over his clothed thighs before wandering onto his belt, gripping the fabric on his hips tightly as he pushes deeper into him.

"It's such a shame he isn't using his mouth, isn't it?" Lewis asks as George moans loudly, more hands roaming over his chest and nipples, the fabric making the feeling more intense as he stares up through his half closed eyes, blissed out on the pleasure.

"What do you think, James? Should he use his pretty mouth for your cock? He loves it." Lewis says and looks up, pushing two fingers between George's lips who immediately starts sucking on them greedily, moaning around them as Peter continues to push into him.

James just smiles as he moves out of George's sight, probably to get rid of his clothes but he's quickly distracted when Peter suddenly moves his legs up over his shoulders, bending George effectively in half while hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Ahh! Harder please!" He moans out while his lips are still enveloping Lewis' fingers, the sounds coming out muffled.

"Don't even think about coming, baby boy." Toto suddenly whispers into his ear and George lets out a desperate wail, tugging wildly on his bonds.

"You're not allowed yet." Lewis agrees while pulling out his fingers from the sinful mouth, smirking when he sees how bruised his boy's lips look from all the kissing. "Are you ready to suck off James? You want to show him how well trained you are, don't you, little slut? Taking two strangers cock at the same time? While your  _ owners _ are watching you?" Lewis forces him to look into his dark brown eyes, fingers digging harshly into his chin while George moans loudly, the sound of skin slapping on skin in the background and the feeling of Bono filling him up, too much at once. 

"Yes daddy, please I want all my holes to be filled! I want to be good for you!"

Lewis moves away suddenly and through his half lidded eyes George can see James climbing on top of him, dick standing tall against his body while he feels his strong legs trapping his torso and effectively his whole body from moving too much. He's not as big as Toto but certainly not small either and George immediately opens his mouth, hungry to please his daddies and their guests. 

James takes his cock into his hand, softly tracing it over the boy's lips before nudging the tip against his mouth. The blushing sub's tongue swirls around it before taking in as much as he can.

George suddenly moans around the thick shaft when Bono's rhythm turns faster suddenly, clenching around the cock in his ass while he skillfully works his tongue around dick filling his mouth as best as he can.

Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Lewis and Toto making out, Lewis hands opening the buttons of the white dress shirt, slowly peeling the fabric away from his daddy's clothed chest and George moans around the dick in his mouth once more, eyes rolling backwards in pure pleasure filling him. This is what he has always wanted being trained and being used for solemnly pleasuring others and he can't help but feel completely relaxed despite the arousal throbbing through his whole body.

He hears Peter groan behind James, the race engineer leaning forward to suck on the neck of the strategist and George clenches once more down on the dick, the rhythm turning sloppier as his hips start to stutter. George feels him coming, filling him up with his warm seed and he moans around James cock once more, clenching down harder on Peter's dick. 

James tucks his hands into George's brown locks, his grip tightly but not painfully as he slowly starts thrusting into George's mouth, eyes carefully on the young boy to search for any sign of discomfort.

"Fuck!" He moans out and George scrapes his teeth lightly over the dick, giving his best while sucking the older down. "Fuck,you're so fucking good at this."

George lets out a quiet whimper when Peter suddenly pulls out and he hears Toto's low moan somewhere as Lewis still kisses him deeply, hands wandering over each other's body. There's cum dripping out of his asshole and George shouldn't feel this content with the situation, mouth filled with a dick and his hole filled with cum. But here is, absolutely enjoying it while Peter climbs beside James, pulling the strategist in a passionate kiss now, tongues fighting in their mouths.

James groans deeply as he starts fucking George's throat faster, the boy feeling tears in his eyes as the tip of the cock hits the back of his throat, making him gag for a moment.

James immediately pulls out and George takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with air as there's spit connecting his lips with James dick.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks worriedly, having pulled away from James as he carefully eyes the younger boy and George immediately nods, god he has never felt better. 

"Please please  _ sir _ I'm all good!" He says quickly, quite desperate while opening his mouth as Lewis behind him groans loudly.

"Baby what did you just say?" Toto moves next to him, the mattress dipping under his weight as he inches closer, hand roaming over his bralette, circling his nipple.

"I called him sir, daddy." He meekly responds as he lowers his eyes now. 

"Are you okay with that, James? Bono?" Lewis asks before grabbing George's bound hands. "And are you okay with that too?" 

"Yeah, no problem. Quite hot." James smirks while Bono just nods and George blushes as he nods quickly too.

"Use your words pretty boy." Toto looks down on him, eyebrows raised once more.

"Yes daddy, I want to call him sir if you two will allow it." 

"They have no problem with it, go on, you can call him sir, baby."

"Thank you daddies, thank you sirs." George responds dutifully, fluttering his eyelashes once more and James groans above him before taking his cock into his hands, tracing his lips with the tip again.

"Open up pretty boy."

George's lips open on command which makes his daddy smile down proudly on him and George feels his cheek flush, feeling content with the silent praise he receives.

Lewis has positioned himself between his legs in the meantime, dragging his fingers through the lube and cum that has dropped out of him. His daddy drags his fingers through the slick that has leaked out of him before thrusting two fingers back into his hole, making the young sub moan loudly around the dick that is filling his mouth. 

"Fuck, you're so wet for your daddy, baby. Just like a good little slut." 

George whines as James starts thrusting into his mouth again, this time George is prepared to fight against his gag reflex as he relaxes his throat completely and James fingers tangle themselves into his brown locks.

Toto shoves his hand under his bralette, stretching the fabric with his big palms as he rubs George's nipple, attacking his neck at the same time with his lips. If George wouldn't be so blissed out in pleasure right now with the overwhelming feelings he's experiencing he would worry about the fabric going baggy but on the other side it means he gets spoiled once more. So he just closes his eyes, enjoys the bliss he's feeling and ignores his painful election that strains against his lacy panties, making him feel like the prettiest princess at the mercy of those four strong dominants surrounding him.

He's so out of it that he suddenly snaps his eyes open when Lewis pushes roughly into him, setting a brutal pace immediately, making his whole body jerk. His moans grow louder against James dick as his daddy's harsh thrusts make him choke on the dick in his mouth. George tries to give his best as possible as he lays still while his holes are getting fucked and his nipples are being tortured by Toto's sinful, long fingers, Bono still busy with kissing James above him, the noises they make going straight to his dick.

"What do you think about coming on his face, James? Don't you think he would look pretty with cum all over his face?" Toto smirks and George stares at both men with wide eyes as James pulls out of his mouth, grinning down at him.

"Sure he'd look even more beautiful than he does now."

There are tears streaming down George's face as he desperately moans loudly, spit and drool all over his chin. Lewis hasn't stopped his brutal rhythm and his dick is seriously hurting being caged like this and the thin material rubbing over it, isn't helping much.

"Please sir come on my face please!" He screams through his moans as Toto suddenly pulls his own hands free from his bindings, holding them, letting George dig his nails into them while James jerks himself off above his face.

He lets out a high pitched moan when the first warm drops of semen hit his cheeks, closing his eyes with a blissed out expression while more cums lands on his face, some drops ending on his tongue and he immediately leaps it up and swallows it like the good boy he is. Toto gently pries his hands free, wiping the cum from his face with two fingers before forcing them into George's open mouth, the boy greedily sucking on them with his tongue, swallowing everything.

"Don't you want to thank our guests for making you feel so good?" His daddy asks and George nods shakily, Lewis stopping for a moment as James climbs down from him, giving his other daddy a perfect view on his messy state.

"Thank you sirs for making me feel good." He rasps out, voice hoarse from all the screaming and the throat fucking he just received as Peter smiles gently.

"You were a really good boy George, thank you for letting us join tonight." He says and leans down to press a kiss onto George's bruised lips, James following shortly after.

"Thank you George, you really did well. You can be proud of yourself." 

They both get up from the bed, George's eyes following them as they make themselves comfortable on the armchair, Bono ending up on James lap as they leave George for his daddies who look down proudly on him, eyes filled with love.

"Ready?" Lewis asks as he thrusts back into George, making him groan immediately.

"Please come both into me, please daddies, I need it!" He grabs both of their hands, pleading expression in his eyes.

"Sure baby boy, you deserve it. You did so well tonight, you earned your reward." Toto whispers softly and Lewis starts to thrust into him, slower this time as he captures George's lips in a slow kiss.

George can tell his daddy is close already, his thrusts turning sloppier with every second and he moans, slinging his legs around Lewis hips to pull him closer, wanting to feel him as close as possible. 

Lewis groans loudly before George can feel his dick pulsing in his ass, filling him up for a second time this night and he hears himself moan loudly against Lewis lips as the older's tongue slides into his mouth, making him feel warm and loved.

Toto smiles down lovingly at his two boys, stroking over Lewis' braids as George slings his arms around Lewis' neck, clinging onto the champion while he slowly rides his orgasm out.

George whimpers when he feels Lewis stomach glide over his dick and panties, he feels so close and Lewis immediately pulls away, a mean glint in his eyes.

"What is it slut? Are you this horny and desperate for someone to touch you? To make you come?"

"Daddy please let me come! Please!" He wails out as Lewis pulls out, making George feel empty despite being filled by semen from two men already, his hole clenching desperately on air. Lewis simply moves aside for Toto, who attacks his lips as soon as possible, tongue harshly pushing into George's mouth, teeth clashing in the heat of the moment. 

He feels one of Toto's hands wandering down his neck, over his slim torso that is still clad into the lacy bralette until he reaches the tight, way to small panties and rips them away, making George let out a high moan at the feeling of his dick finally being freed.

"Do you think I can make you cum by just fucking you? Are you that desperate already, little slut?" Toto whispers into his ear, hot breath ghosting over his ear until he moves down, sucking bruises all over the soft skin on his neck. George lets out one whimper after another while Lewis sits down on his other side, hand on his already half hard dick.

"Yes daddy, I can do that, please fuck me!" George wails out and Toto groans deeply above him.

His daddy doesn't need to be told that twice as he pushes into George's bruising hole, lube and sperm smeared all over his thighs.

"Fuck you're still so tight for me baby!" 

The boy whines as he slings his arms around the older man's neck, nails digging into the skin of his back as he feels so sensitive all over his body.

Toto sets up a brutal pace, his thick cock abusing George's prostate with every thrust as his dick bounces with every thrust of his daddy's hips.

"Daddy-" George wheezes out between the hard snap of his Dom's hips, "Daddy I won't last much longer, please please let me cum!" He sobs out as Toto moans loudly from above him and Lewis from his side.

"Come baby boy, you've been so good all evening. You deserve to cum." His daddy groans out and George starts to see sparks as the older goes even faster, making him shake on the white sheets, body going completely limp.

It doesn't take more than a few hard thrusts from Toto when George feels his feet and legs tingling, his whole body shaking from the feeling of an orgasm approaching him. 

George lets out a beautiful high, throaty moan before he paints Toto's and his chest with his cum, his whole body shaking with the intensity of coming undone. His daddies both groan as they watch George's eyes rolling backwards, his whole body turning lifeless from the intensity as Toto mercilessly rams into him, his hole clenching down on the thick cock ripping him apart, sobs leaving the boy's throat now. 

Lewis moans once more besides them before coming down on George's bralette, cum mixing with George's as Toto's thrusts become messy, the oldest grabbing the sheets tightly next to George's head.

"Fuck, fuck baby boy you're so good for us!" Toto grits out, hips stuttering as George clenches down on his daddy's dick with the last strength he has in his weak and spent body.

A loud "George!" falls from his lips as he comes, filling George up so well that there's already cum dripping out of him while his daddy's dick is still in him.

"Please…" George's voice is barely there and he breathes heavily as Toto moves forward, pressing a kiss on his lips while he too tries to slow down his own breath.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yes, thank you daddy, please plug me up, please!" He begs, barely conscious as Lewis groans once more.

"George baby, fuck you have no clue what you're doing to us."

Lewis moves down from the bed, George barely registers it, so blissed out that he nearly falls asleep while Toto climbs down from him, suddenly pulling him up in a sitting position, making the young sub lean against his chest.

"Stay awake baby boy, we need you here for a few more minutes." His daddy softly strokes his hair as he sees through his half opened eyes how Bono and James both get up to get dressed, soft smiles playing around their lips.

"Thank you so much for allowing this daddy. Thank you sirs for helping me with my wish…" He mumbles, his voice still rough from before as he hears Toto chuckles lightly.

"It's okay George, you did very well baby, we're so proud of you." 

Lewis comes back and he feels how his legs are getting spread once more, another whine escaping him when Lewis presses the butt plug into his sensitive hole, making him jerk against Toto.

"Thank you daddy," he blindly reaches for Lewis, who takes his hand and presses a kiss on his cheek.

He lets out a content sigh, eyes dropping as he feels absolutely safe between the arms of his daddies, they're grounding him while he's so full with come, it's like a dream coming true for him.

"Alright we're leaving," James announces and George has a hard time prying his open to weakly wave them a goodbye which makes the four men laugh loudly as Bono presses another soft kiss against his forehead.

"You did really well tonight Georgie, you're a good boy and you can be lucky to have such nice daddies with you. And stop worrying too much about Bahrain, you did a fantastic job."

"Does this mean I get a seat for next season?" George breaks one eye open, a cheeky smile forming on his lips.

"Dear God, boy do you want me to spank you now?" Toto breathes out behind him as George laughs loudly and Lewis lets out an exaggerated sigh. 

"You two better drive home now, who knows what George plans next." But there is a genuine smile on Lewis' lips as he pulls George closer and the two Mercedes guys leave the bedroom and Toto, being the good host he is, quickly throws on a robe to bring them downstairs. 

"See you tomorrow!" Lewis calls after them while slowly making George lay down, making his work on the belt, stockings and bralette he's still wearing. 

As the lace is finally being pried away from his body, George fills the last bits of his normal self coming back, head clearing nearly completely, only the plug making him cling on that delicious edge he enjoys so much. The lingerie has left angry red marks against his porcelain like skin where it has been pressed down too harshly or sat too tight but George just traces them with his fingers as Lewis throws it down the bed.

"Toto ruined my panties." He pouts and Lewis snorts.

"Baby boy, I buy you a whole store of them, don't worry too much. After all we still have a championship left to celebrate. Your daddies won drivers and constructors only for you." Lewis teases him as Toto comes back, a wet cloth in his hand, some snacks and juice cartons in his other.

"Are you two okay? Was it too intense?" He asks, worry written over his face as he drops the robe on the armchair and sits down with them, giving George the snacks and juice while gently wiping his skin.

Lewis holds George's hand as the young Brit greedily opens the juice, sipping the thin straw while closing his eyes.

"For me it was fine. Although we can't do this too often, I don't like sharing what's mine." Lewis says, fingers stroking through George's hair.

"I really enjoyed it too. But maybe next time a warning per text message would be nice," he yawns, stretching himself on the bed now that Toto finished cleaning him, continuing with Lewis. "But I'm really happy you allowed this. It was awesome." 

"Mmh sure, horny youngster." Lewis grumbles as Toto throws the cloth away, both cuddling close to their boy as they share the snacks under the warm comfort of their blanket, cuddled together, blissed out in their after sex glory.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: georgerus63


End file.
